


"Oh, I Love This Song."

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [3]
Category: Busted - Fandom, McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Insecurity, M/M, Music, fairytale of new york - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: The three couples enjoy Fairytale of New York in their own ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late with these, but I'm really proud of these so hopefully the quality makes up for it. :)

The music was playing softly though the house when Danny came home, he could hear Tom's voice clear from their bedroom. Danny smiled as he crept into the coat closet to hide the gifts he'd bought. Danny suppressed his urge to surprise Tom, who was no doubt so far into his own world of Christmas he wouldn't notice Danny until his arms were already around him, kissing the back of his neck and whispering, "Happy Christmas."

If Danny did that and Tom was wrapping one of his presents it would crush Tom, he'd spend the rest of the year pouting. Danny did not want to ruin Tom's favourite time of the year. Instead he busied himself with making a cup of tea for himself and some hot chocolate for Tom.

"Tom! I'm coming up. This is your official warning to hide anything you don't want me to see." Danny shouted as he walked up the stairs with the mugs in his hands.

"You can come in now!" Tom shouted then laughed when he noticed Danny was right outside the door. "This for me?" Tom asked giving Danny a kiss on his cheek as he took the mug from Danny. "Mmm, hot chocolate, my favourite."

"Isn't anything remotely Christmassy your favourite?" Danny chuckled.

"It's the most magical time of the year." The song changed to Fairytale of New York and Tom moved to turn it up. "I love this song. Dance with me."

Danny intertwined their fingers and swayed softly to the music with Tom in him arms, moving faster when the music sped up. They slowed again, happy to be in each other's arms.

"I've built my dreams around you, Tom." Danny whispered in his ear, hoping he was effectively hiding the fact that he was crying.

"Danny, why do you always cry when you hear this song?" They could never hide anything from each other.

"There's a part of me that's still half-expecting you to get bored of me and go off to New York." Danny admitted, knowing that Tom has heard this worry countless times before, both men so insecure for different reasons.

"I'd never leave you. I love you and I will always love you. I have ever since I taught you that Backstreet Boy song all those years ago. " Tom pulled back slightly from Danny to wipe the tears out of his eyes, then pulled him into a loving kiss.

"I love you, Tom." Danny said with honesty reflected through his eyes.

~~~~

Dougie zipped around the kitchen, hurrying to throw together dinner. Harry had called him to tell him that his parents wanted to stop by for dinner since they hadn't had a meal together in so long. Dougie was no master of the kitchen, nothing like Harry's mum, and all four knew that but he still wanted to make sure that it seemed like he was trying.

Once he had the casserole in the oven he flicked on the radio and sang along as he tidied the mess he had made. Dougie had gotten so into the music he didn't notice that Harry had come home until Harry was behind him.

"It's a good thing you don't sing a lot on stage. Don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you." Harry's voice rumbled down Dougie's neck, making him shiver. 

"Ha-rry! Stop. Your parents will be here any minute." No sooner did the words leave his mouth Harry flipped him around and dropped to his knees.

"We'll have to be quick then, love." Harry set to work and Dougie lost all sense, gripping Harry's head for support as he let out little gasps.

"Harry!" Dougie shouted as he came. Harry stood up and gave Dougie a kiss. "Gross. You just sucked me off to Fairytale of New York. You ruined that song for me dude."

"I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm and that's the thanks I get?" Harry fake-pouted, before Dougie had the chance to say anything the doorbell rang and Dougie rushed to greet Harry's parents.

"You are so lucky they came when they did." Dougie whispered in Harry's ear as he helped him serve dinner. Harry just hummed Fairytale of New York, not bothered by the scowl on Dougie's face.

"They love you, so stop fussing." Harry finally spoke before they left the kitchen. "And I love you too, but that goes without saying."

~~~~

"Matt!" James shouted into the dark house. "Are you home?"

"Be there in a second!" Matt shouted from some distant corner of the house. James hung up his coat and put his shoes by the door, he turned on the radio to enjoy the pleasant Christmas songs. A loud bang made James jump and turn around.

"What's in those?" James asked.

"Christmas decorations. I thought we could decorate the house tomorrow." Matt told him, walking around the boxes to give James a kiss. "You're cute with snow in your hair."

"Thanks." James blushed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking out the snow. "Oh, Fairytale of New York. I love this one." James smiled as he turned up the radio. James danced on his own for a bit before turning to Matt when the beat picked up and doing an Irish jig, gesturing for Matt to jump in.

The two danced and laughed until they collapsed on the couch, Matt stroked James' hair softly.

"I used to think of you every time I would hear this song." Matt told him.

"Makes sense. It is very 'us'. But back then, not us now." James nuzzled Matt's thigh. "It's not lovey-dovey. It's about heartbreak."

"Back then you did break my heart." Matt whispered so quiet James almost didn't hear it. "Do you miss New York?" Matt asked, louder this time.

"Yeah, of course. I love that place. I spent a lot of time there." James sighed, he wished he could pretend that he never hurt Matt but Matt seems unable to let him forget.

"Do you want to go back one day?" Matt was holding his breath.

"Yeah." James turned to look into Matt's eyes and kiss him. "But only to share with you one of my favourite places. I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"Good, I'm never going to let you leave me again." James settled into Matt's arms, truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
